Divine Intervention (Chapters 1-3)
by Maria O'Rourke
Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Divine Intervention  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
Author: Maria O'Rourke  
  
Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
  
Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm  
  
Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny?   
  
Keywords: MSR, Angst, Alternative Reality.   
  
Spoilers: None for this part.  
  
Disclaimer: This piece of fanfic belongs to me; please ask before you use it. The characters of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder and all related X-Files characters belong to FOX, 1013 PRODUCTIONS and used without permission.  
  
  
Wiseman Jewellers.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
1:23pm.  
  
Her footsteps sounded off the linoleum floor, the high heels clicking nosily as she strode towards the door, her hand reaching in front of her to push open the door when it swung open in front of her before she had chance to touch the wood.  
  
"Get in here!" a voice demanded, it's tone harsh and forced as a hand reached out and grabbed her jacket collar, tugging it roughly to pull her inside, causing her to lose her footing and slide across the floor to come to a sliding halt in front of the counter, her head hitting off the solid wood, causing her to feel slightly groggy.  
  
She watched as her gun slid from her, sliding across the floor to stop at the other side of the room.  
  
"She's a cop!" a voice sounded and Scully felt a piercing pain in her chest as the sound of a gunshot sounded and her white shirt became covered with blood, it spread across the fabric as if it were water running across glass.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" a second voice demanded, frantic with a mixture of fear and disbelief.  
  
"She's a cop!" the first retorted.  
  
Her head rose slowly, staring at the masked figure staring down at her, her eyes closing as her head slumped downwards, she suddenly felt very sleepy.  
  
"Now look what you've done! You've fucking *killed* the bitch!"  
  
  
Fox Mulder Apartment.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
6:58am.  
  
He wiped the back of his head with the towel, closing his eyes as the wave of fatigue washed over him and he sighed, wondering how he had become so tired over the last few months. Three months ago, if he'd run his usual three-mile run in the morning, he'd come back smiling but now, he stared into the mirror, the glowing reflection staring back at him.   
  
He wiped his forehead again, grinning into the mirror as he saw the second reflection coming behind his own. He was tired all right, but he was getting plenty of nightly exercise. The arms encircled his waist and he grinned again, and morning exercise.  
  
"You're sweaty..." she sighed as he pulled her from around his back, placing her in front of him, his arms reaching down and pulling her against him and smiling into the mirror.  
  
"I know, I think I need a shower..." he replied, kissing the top of her head, planting small kisses down the side of her face until he reached her collarbone, stopping to pay special attention to the area and she groaned slightly, disentangling herself from his grasp and stepping a few feet away from him, smiling mischievously at him, twirling the rope of her bath-towel robe and shaking her finger.  
  
"Mr Mulder, I do believe those are impure thoughts that you're thinking!"  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her towards him again but she smiled up at him.  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
She pulled away from him and smiled again.  
  
"Go shower, I don't think that Skinner would appreciate you coming in covered in sweat..."  
  
"He's seen worse..."  
  
"Go!" she ordered, her voice a playful nature and she smiled.  
  
"Care to come with?" he asked, making a grab for her robe.  
  
"Mulder!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I love when you go all commando on me Scully!"  
  
She shook her head, watching as he ran off to the shower.  
  
  
7:34am  
  
Scully smiled as she heard the squish of Mulder's feet on the wooden floor.  
  
"You forgot to dry between your toes..."  
  
His hands encircled her waist as his mouth kissed her ear.  
  
"You're such a mother in the morning..."  
  
She turned and grinned, pressing her mouth up to his. She kissed him for a moment before pulling away.  
  
"If your mother did that in the morning Agent Mulder, I'd be asking questions..."  
  
He sighed, sitting down at the table and pulling over the newspaper, unfolding it and before he began to read it, he paused. Scully stared at him over her bowel of cereal, her eyebrow cocking.  
  
"What's wrong Mulder?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You zoned out..."  
  
"What?" he asked, beginning to laugh. "You said 'zoned' out..."  
  
She shot him a warning glance.  
  
"Mulder, don't go changing the subject or..."  
  
"You'll shoot me, I know..."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"What were you thinking?" she asked, taking a spoonful of cereal, trying not to spill any excess milk on the new table they'd bought last week.  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking..."  
  
"Sounds ominous..."  
  
"That's me, Mr Ominous..."  
  
She smiled and he stared at a dribble of milk running from the corner of her mouth, it seemed to stop and run in slow motion, the amazement he got from just watching something as silly as a drop of milk running from her mouth was something he couldn't explain, he didn't want to try. His love for Dana Scully was something he didn't want to measure or try to explain, nobody else tried to so why should he?  
  
"You're doing it again Mulder!"  
  
"What?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"You're staring at me and doing that weird zoned out look..."  
  
He smiled, placing the paper tentatively on the table, looking at his toast.  
  
"I guess I didn't get much sleep..."  
  
She grinned.  
  
"You never get much sleep."  
  
"Do you ever wonder about things?"  
  
"That's very philosophical for this time of the morning, even for you Mulder..."  
  
"I know, that's what I was thinking..."  
  
She reached across the table and took his hand in hers.  
  
"What's wrong? Another nightmare?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Quite the opposite actually, it was a nice dream..."  
  
"Call the record books!" she grinned. "I'm sorry Mulder, I'm surprised, you've never admitted to having a good dream before, even to me!"  
  
"I know, I've been having quite a lot recently..."  
  
"But this one's made you wonder about things?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
She sighed and crossed her legs.  
  
"You do know that I'm having to drag every single solitary piece of information out of you."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"It wouldn't be me, if you didn't..."  
  
She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Mulder, you're worrying me..."  
  
"I didn't start out to..."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She stared at him and swallowed a mouthful of cereal.  
  
  
  
  
You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
  
  
Title: Divine Intervention  
  
  
Part: 2/?  
  
Author: Maria O'Rourke  
  
Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
  
Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm  
  
Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny?   
  
Disclaimer: see previous parts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiseman Jewellers.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
1:56pm.  
  
His hand went beneath her chin, feeling for a pulse with his index finger and he noticed immediately how cool her skin felt beneath his touch. He swallowed, a hand gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him backwards onto the ground.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's.... been shot..."  
  
"I got that asshole, will she live?"  
  
He removed his glasses, his hands sticky with sweat.  
  
"I.... I don't know..."  
  
The first masked man hit him sharply across the head.  
  
"You don't know?" he demanded, beginning to pace. "You're supposed to be a fucking doctor for Christ's Sake!"  
  
"Hey!" the second masked man said, holding the first back with his hand.   
  
"Mike, for God's sake, look at what's happening, we *need* this guy if we want her to live..."  
  
"She's a cop, she was coming in here to get us..."  
  
"She didn't know!" a woman screeched from beside the counter. "She was..."  
  
Mike aimed his gun towards her and she stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Is she going to live?" the second armed man asked and the doctor stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital..."  
  
"Nobody leaves!" Mike shouted, waving the gun up into the air.  
  
"Mike, calm down..."  
  
They turned as they heard sirens coming from outside the building, Mike's eyes widened and he could feel his chest getting tighter.  
  
"The cops, it's the fucking cops!"  
  
  
  
  
Fox Mulder Apartment.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
8:13am.  
  
She stared at their intertwined hands and suddenly she wanted to run, but Mulder stared intently at her, all she knew was that this was way more then she could handle at 8 in the morning out of the blue, they hadn't even discussed marriage yet. She withdrew her hand from his and rose, turning her back to him.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
She swallowed again as she heard the rustle of the newspaper as he rose, she felt his hand touch her shoulder and she turned around.  
  
"Scully, talk to me..."  
  
"I...I don't know what to say..."  
  
He stared at her, his eyes hiding their feelings from her.  
  
"I wasn't expecting a speech, just a yes or no would do fine..."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"This isn't what I expected Mulder..."  
  
"Expected or wanted?"  
  
"Mulder, you're twisting my words..."  
  
He sighed and leaned against the table, crossing his hands in front of him.  
  
"You're going to say no."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
His jaw clenched.  
  
"You're not giving me a lot to go with here..."  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"But why now? Why not before this?"  
  
He sighed and bit his lower lip, rising from the table and pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"It just feels right now. I've loved you for the eight years that I've known you Scully and the past three months that we've been together..." he stared down into her eyes. "They've been the best months of my life and I feel at this moment that it's the step I want to take..."  
  
"Do you know what you're asking me?"  
  
"I'm just a guy standing in front of a girl, asking her to love him..."  
  
Scully smiled.  
  
"Mulder, you're watching too many movies..."  
  
"What can I say, Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant make the perfect example..."  
  
"You're comparing us to actors in a movie?"  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"He's a complete and utter fool and she's one of the most beautiful women who ever walked the earth, I think that sums it up..."  
  
She swallowed.  
  
"I'm just worried..."  
  
She paused and he stared at her with such intensity that she felt her legs go slightly weak.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to say yes and then have to face losing you, I'm just afraid that..."  
  
She stopped and her eyes brimmed with tears, one falling silently from her lash and sliding gracefully down her cheek, his finger reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"That...that, you won't..."  
  
Her lip quivered and he didn't know if she was crying from happiness or sadness or a mixture of both, but he knew she was afraid, he had felt the same in the beginning of their relationship, afraid that he couldn't trust her, that she was like all the rest, ready to abandon him at the first sight of trouble. She stared up at him and he could read her mind almost as if it were his own.  
"I will *always* love you Scully..."  
  
She closed her eyes, leaning against him.  
  
"Then yes..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She pulled away from his chest, smiling.  
  
"Yes! I'll marry you!"  
  
He grinned and kissed her, hugging her so tightly that she felt as if hr internal organs would burst inside of her. There was a silence as they stared at each other, their eyes connecting on a level that even lovers couldn't often reach.  
  
"You've never said that to me before..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you love me..."  
  
His forehead wrinkled slightly.  
  
"Of course I have..."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"You've never said it with that much feeling before..."  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"At the moment you said that, nothing else in the world mattered..."  
He pulled her close and kissed her pasionately on the lips, his body joining with hers as if fused together for one magical moment and he pulled away abruptly, taking her hand.  
  
"We have to get you a ring..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"An engagement ring, I want everyone to know!"  
  
She stopped him from pulling her.  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
He knew that tone, it was the tone that warned him not to move, or get overexcited.  
  
"I've got a meeting with Skinner in twenty minutes..."  
  
"We can skip it, this is important Scully..."  
  
"I know it is..." she paused. "And I know that you're excited but I have got to go to this meeting, we've already missed three..."  
  
"One more won't hurt..."  
  
She threw him a look, picking up her jacket.  
  
"Thanks to certain external physical exercises not usually contained in the FBI handbook, we nearly got ourselves fired for being late the last two meetings, I don't think that Skinner would appreciate me missing the briefing for the next case, especially if we want those two weeks off together in another month..."  
  
His face fell and she smiled, running her fingers down his tie.  
  
"Lunchtime."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll meet you at lunchtime at..." she paused. "Wiseman's jewellers, we'll pick out the ring and take the rest of the day off to celebrate..."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Lunchtime?  
  
"2 o'clock, I'll be finished by then..."  
  
"If you're late...."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You can punish me later, but I won't..."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She kissed him gently.  
  
"Promise, cross my heart...."  
  
And again.  
  
"Hope to die..."  
  
And again.  
  
"Stick a needle in my eye..."  
  
She kissed him again, this time standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around him, he jacket falling from her grasp. Finally, she pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Now Agent Mulder, we'd better be going or Skinner will have our heads..."  
  
  
  
  
You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
Title: Divine Intervention  
Part: 3/?  
Author: Maria O'Rourke  
Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm  
Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny?   
Disclaimer: see previous parts.  
Spoilers: brief mention to Orison.  
Thanks: Marlen for the continuous feedback!  
  
  
  
  
Wiseman Jewellers.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
2:12pm.  
  
Sam stared out the window of the jewellers, watching as another police car pulled up along side the dozen or more that had been there for the last ten minutes. He could clearly see the men and women running around, arming their guns and setting up in their various positions around the building, surrounding them, cornering them and he didn't like to feel smothered.  
  
"There's around a dozen cars Mike," he said, turning away from the window.   
  
"Triple that and you get the number of cops..."  
  
"Fuck!" Mike swallowed, staring at Sam in utter silence until there was a muffle from behind him; he turned and stared at the bloodstained cop lying sprawled against the counter. "It's all her fucking fault, she did this..."  
  
"She didn't do anything but she's dying because of what you've done!" the doctor stated, pressing the ripped cloths he'd made into a makeshift bandage and turned his attention back to the bleeding woman as she moaned, coming out of the unconscious state that she'd been in since she'd been shot.  
  
"Mul...."   
  
"Shhhhh, don't try to talk."  
  
She cringed as she tried to swallow.  
  
"What happened?" she licked her lip. "My chest..."  
  
"You got shot."  
  
"I'm an FBI agent..."  
  
Mike stepped forward.  
  
"An *FBI* agent? Shit!"  
  
"Thanks Mike, not only are there cops out there, but the FBI too?"  
  
Mike shook his head.  
  
"No, they might not be there... She came here on her own, they don't know she's in here..."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Well, how are they going to find out?" he looked around the room.   
  
"There's nobody to tell them..."  
  
"They're going to know that she's missing."  
  
Mike swallowed and looked at her, lying sprawled against the counter.  
  
"They won't know where she is..."  
  
"She's losing blood, we need to get her to a hospital..."  
  
Mike shook his head.  
  
"Ain't gonna happen doc, she's not going anywhere, not while they're out there..."  
  
"She'll *die*, don't you understand that? She's losing too much blood..."  
  
Scully's hand gripped his shirt.  
  
"Don't, just do what he says."  
  
"You're losing too much blood, you need medical help that can be provided in a hospital, I don't know where the bullet is or how bad it's affecting you internally..."  
  
Scully licked her lips again.  
  
"I'm a doctor, I know the risks, just listen to him."  
  
"You can't just lie there..."  
  
"It hit my shoulder, if you make a sling for my arm then it should help."  
  
"It looks like its hit you in the chest..."  
  
Sam kneeled down beside her.  
  
"We didn't want anyone to get hurt..."  
  
Scully turned her head slowly to stare at him.  
  
"You know you're not going to get away with this..."  
  
Mike laughed.  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to judge, we're going to get away with this and we've got the power, your life's in our hands..."  
  
Scully swallowed, looking around at the people spread across the room, staring at her. She could see fear in their eyes, she felt the fear herself, deep within her, hidden behind the calm exterior that she had built in the brief minutes that she'd regained consciousness.   
  
"If I die, then things are going to go really bad for you, you won't get away with killing an FBI Agent..."  
  
"You think very highly of yourself Agent..." Mike paused and stared at her. "I didn't catch your name..."  
  
"Scully, Dana Scully..."  
  
"Well, Agent Scully, Agent Dana Scully, nobody's going to miss you are they? It's not as if anyone from the FBI knows that you're in here, is it?"  
  
Scully stared at him, trying to hide the sudden depth of fear that had entered her. Someone did know she was in here and that someone would do anything to get her out of here. She stared at the clock above the door.  
  
2:31pm  
  
He'd be here by now, ready to pick her engagement ring, but would she live to choose it?  
  
  
  
Basement Office.  
FBI Headquarters.  
Washington DC.  
November 17th 2000.  
10:12am  
  
He stared into space, his eyes not focussed on anything in particular, and the pencil in his hand tapping gently against the stack of paperwork lying idly on his desk. He stared at the clock, only another 4 hours to go and he wouldn't see her until then, he felt like bursting.  
  
He didn't know why he'd asked her to marry him, he'd never thought about it until after that dream. He'd been up half the night because of it, even went for his jog an hour earlier because he couldn't get back to sleep, how could anyone get back to sleep after what he'd seen in that dream?  
  
He'd envisioned her, lying in his arms, dead. Her skin had been so pale, eyes unfocused and still, non-blinking. Her lips were covered in caked blood and she looked so fragile that she would break. He even saw himself sitting there, holding her in his arms, and cradling her like a broken toy, a porcelain doll. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to clock the images from his dream. He'd never thought of losing her like this in a long time, not since after she'd killed Donnie Pfaster. The sleepless nights and continuous phone calls that he'd had brought back bad memories. But he'd been in a different position then, he hadn't the opportunity to hold her the way he had now, he hadn't the opportunity to take her in his arms and kiss her, hug her, love her. It was shortly after this event that he'd told her that he loved her.  
  
He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him and folding his hand sin front of him, allowing them to sit on his lap. He stared at the photo on his desk, the only one to accompany the picture of Samantha. Scully stood in Mulder's arms, standing in front of him so that his chin was propped on her shoulder and his arms encircling her waist, hands intertwined so that every part of them was touching.  
  
  
If he was so utterly happy then why had he suddenly got the biggest dread building up inside?  
  
  
You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Divine Intervention 4-6

Title: Divine Intervention

Part: 1/?

Author: Maria O'Rourke

Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com

Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm

Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny? 

Keywords: MSR, Angst, Alternative Reality. 

Spoilers: None for this part.

Disclaimer: This piece of fanfic belongs to me; please ask before you use it. The characters of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder and all related X-Files characters belong to FOX, 1013 PRODUCTIONS and used without permission.

Wiseman Jewellers.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

1:23pm.

Her footsteps sounded off the linoleum floor, the high heels clicking nosily as she strode towards the door, her hand reaching in front of her to push open the door when it swung open in front of her before she had chance to touch the wood.

"Get in here!" a voice demanded, it's tone harsh and forced as a hand reached out and grabbed her jacket collar, tugging it roughly to pull her inside, causing her to lose her footing and slide across the floor to come to a sliding halt in front of the counter, her head hitting off the solid wood, causing her to feel slightly groggy.

She watched as her gun slid from her, sliding across the floor to stop at the other side of the room.

"She's a cop!" a voice sounded and Scully felt a piercing pain in her chest as the sound of a gunshot sounded and her white shirt became covered with blood, it spread across the fabric as if it were water running across glass.

"What the hell did you do that for?" a second voice demanded, frantic with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"She's a cop!" the first retorted.

Her head rose slowly, staring at the masked figure staring down at her, her eyes closing as her head slumped downwards, she suddenly felt very sleepy.

"Now look what you've done! You've fucking *killed* the bitch!"

Fox Mulder Apartment.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

6:58am.

He wiped the back of his head with the towel, closing his eyes as the wave of fatigue washed over him and he sighed, wondering how he had become so tired over the last few months. Three months ago, if he'd run his usual three-mile run in the morning, he'd come back smiling but now, he stared into the mirror, the glowing reflection staring back at him. 

He wiped his forehead again, grinning into the mirror as he saw the second reflection coming behind his own. He was tired all right, but he was getting plenty of nightly exercise. The arms encircled his waist and he grinned again, and morning exercise.

"You're sweaty..." she sighed as he pulled her from around his back, placing her in front of him, his arms reaching down and pulling her against him and smiling into the mirror.

"I know, I think I need a shower..." he replied, kissing the top of her head, planting small kisses down the side of her face until he reached her collarbone, stopping to pay special attention to the area and she groaned slightly, disentangling herself from his grasp and stepping a few feet away from him, smiling mischievously at him, twirling the rope of her bath-towel robe and shaking her finger.

"Mr Mulder, I do believe those are impure thoughts that you're thinking!"

He grabbed her and pulled her towards him again but she smiled up at him.

"You wanna bet?"

She pulled away from him and smiled again.

"Go shower, I don't think that Skinner would appreciate you coming in covered in sweat..."

"He's seen worse..."

"Go!" she ordered, her voice a playful nature and she smiled.

"Care to come with?" he asked, making a grab for her robe.

"Mulder!"

He smiled.

"I love when you go all commando on me Scully!"

She shook her head, watching as he ran off to the shower.

7:34am

Scully smiled as she heard the squish of Mulder's feet on the wooden floor.

"You forgot to dry between your toes..."

His hands encircled her waist as his mouth kissed her ear.

"You're such a mother in the morning..."

She turned and grinned, pressing her mouth up to his. She kissed him for a moment before pulling away.

"If your mother did that in the morning Agent Mulder, I'd be asking questions..."

He sighed, sitting down at the table and pulling over the newspaper, unfolding it and before he began to read it, he paused. Scully stared at him over her bowel of cereal, her eyebrow cocking.

"What's wrong Mulder?"

"Huh?"

"You zoned out..."

"What?" he asked, beginning to laugh. "You said 'zoned' out..."

She shot him a warning glance.

"Mulder, don't go changing the subject or..."

"You'll shoot me, I know..."

She smiled.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, taking a spoonful of cereal, trying not to spill any excess milk on the new table they'd bought last week.

"Nothing much, just thinking..."

"Sounds ominous..."

"That's me, Mr Ominous..."

She smiled and he stared at a dribble of milk running from the corner of her mouth, it seemed to stop and run in slow motion, the amazement he got from just watching something as silly as a drop of milk running from her mouth was something he couldn't explain, he didn't want to try. His love for Dana Scully was something he didn't want to measure or try to explain, nobody else tried to so why should he?

"You're doing it again Mulder!"

"What?" he asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You're staring at me and doing that weird zoned out look..."

He smiled, placing the paper tentatively on the table, looking at his toast.

"I guess I didn't get much sleep..."

She grinned.

"You never get much sleep."

"Do you ever wonder about things?"

"That's very philosophical for this time of the morning, even for you Mulder..."

"I know, that's what I was thinking..."

She reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"What's wrong? Another nightmare?"

He shrugged.

"Quite the opposite actually, it was a nice dream..."

"Call the record books!" she grinned. "I'm sorry Mulder, I'm surprised, you've never admitted to having a good dream before, even to me!"

"I know, I've been having quite a lot recently..."

"But this one's made you wonder about things?"

"Kinda."

She sighed and crossed her legs.

"You do know that I'm having to drag every single solitary piece of information out of you."

He grinned.

"It wouldn't be me, if you didn't..."

She squeezed his hand.

"Mulder, you're worrying me..."

"I didn't start out to..."

He paused.

"Will you marry me?"

She stared at him and swallowed a mouthful of cereal.

You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com

Title: Divine Intervention

Part: 2/?

Author: Maria O'Rourke

Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com

Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm

Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny? 

Disclaimer: see previous parts.

Wiseman Jewellers.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

1:56pm.

His hand went beneath her chin, feeling for a pulse with his index finger and he noticed immediately how cool her skin felt beneath his touch. He swallowed, a hand gripping the collar of his shirt, pulling him backwards onto the ground.

"Well?"

"She's.... been shot..."

"I got that asshole, will she live?"

He removed his glasses, his hands sticky with sweat.

"I.... I don't know..."

The first masked man hit him sharply across the head.

"You don't know?" he demanded, beginning to pace. "You're supposed to be a fucking doctor for Christ's Sake!"

"Hey!" the second masked man said, holding the first back with his hand. 

"Mike, for God's sake, look at what's happening, we *need* this guy if we want her to live..."

"She's a cop, she was coming in here to get us..."

"She didn't know!" a woman screeched from beside the counter. "She was..."

Mike aimed his gun towards her and she stopped mid-sentence.

"Shut up!"

"Is she going to live?" the second armed man asked and the doctor stared at him wide-eyed.

"We need to get her to a hospital..."

"Nobody leaves!" Mike shouted, waving the gun up into the air.

"Mike, calm down..."

They turned as they heard sirens coming from outside the building, Mike's eyes widened and he could feel his chest getting tighter.

"The cops, it's the fucking cops!"

Fox Mulder Apartment.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

8:13am.

She stared at their intertwined hands and suddenly she wanted to run, but Mulder stared intently at her, all she knew was that this was way more then she could handle at 8 in the morning out of the blue, they hadn't even discussed marriage yet. She withdrew her hand from his and rose, turning her back to him.

"Scully?"

She swallowed again as she heard the rustle of the newspaper as he rose, she felt his hand touch her shoulder and she turned around.

"Scully, talk to me..."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

He stared at her, his eyes hiding their feelings from her.

"I wasn't expecting a speech, just a yes or no would do fine..."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"This isn't what I expected Mulder..."

"Expected or wanted?"

"Mulder, you're twisting my words..."

He sighed and leaned against the table, crossing his hands in front of him.

"You're going to say no."

"I never said that."

His jaw clenched.

"You're not giving me a lot to go with here..."

She closed her eyes.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I love you."

"But why now? Why not before this?"

He sighed and bit his lower lip, rising from the table and pulling her into an embrace.

"It just feels right now. I've loved you for the eight years that I've known you Scully and the past three months that we've been together..." he stared down into her eyes. "They've been the best months of my life and I feel at this moment that it's the step I want to take..."

"Do you know what you're asking me?"

"I'm just a guy standing in front of a girl, asking her to love him..."

Scully smiled.

"Mulder, you're watching too many movies..."

"What can I say, Julia Roberts and Hugh Grant make the perfect example..."

"You're comparing us to actors in a movie?"

He smiled slightly.

"He's a complete and utter fool and she's one of the most beautiful women who ever walked the earth, I think that sums it up..."

She swallowed.

"I'm just worried..."

She paused and he stared at her with such intensity that she felt her legs go slightly weak.

"What?"

"I don't want to say yes and then have to face losing you, I'm just afraid that..."

She stopped and her eyes brimmed with tears, one falling silently from her lash and sliding gracefully down her cheek, his finger reached up and wiped it away.

"That...that, you won't..."

Her lip quivered and he didn't know if she was crying from happiness or sadness or a mixture of both, but he knew she was afraid, he had felt the same in the beginning of their relationship, afraid that he couldn't trust her, that she was like all the rest, ready to abandon him at the first sight of trouble. She stared up at him and he could read her mind almost as if it were his own.

"I will *always* love you Scully..."

She closed her eyes, leaning against him.

"Then yes..."

"Yes?"

She pulled away from his chest, smiling.

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

He grinned and kissed her, hugging her so tightly that she felt as if hr internal organs would burst inside of her. There was a silence as they stared at each other, their eyes connecting on a level that even lovers couldn't often reach.

"You've never said that to me before..."

"What?"

"That you love me..."

His forehead wrinkled slightly.

"Of course I have..."

She shook her head.

"You've never said it with that much feeling before..."

"Scully?"

"At the moment you said that, nothing else in the world mattered..."

He pulled her close and kissed her pasionately on the lips, his body joining with hers as if fused together for one magical moment and he pulled away abruptly, taking her hand.

"We have to get you a ring..."

"What?"

"An engagement ring, I want everyone to know!"

She stopped him from pulling her.

"Mulder..."

He knew that tone, it was the tone that warned him not to move, or get overexcited.

"I've got a meeting with Skinner in twenty minutes..."

"We can skip it, this is important Scully..."

"I know it is..." she paused. "And I know that you're excited but I have got to go to this meeting, we've already missed three..."

"One more won't hurt..."

She threw him a look, picking up her jacket.

"Thanks to certain external physical exercises not usually contained in the FBI handbook, we nearly got ourselves fired for being late the last two meetings, I don't think that Skinner would appreciate me missing the briefing for the next case, especially if we want those two weeks off together in another month..."

His face fell and she smiled, running her fingers down his tie.

"Lunchtime."

"What?"

"I'll meet you at lunchtime at..." she paused. "Wiseman's jewellers, we'll pick out the ring and take the rest of the day off to celebrate..."

He smiled.

"Lunchtime?

"2 o'clock, I'll be finished by then..."

"If you're late...."

She smiled.

"You can punish me later, but I won't..."

"Promise?"

She kissed him gently.

"Promise, cross my heart...."

And again.

"Hope to die..."

And again.

"Stick a needle in my eye..."

She kissed him again, this time standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around him, he jacket falling from her grasp. Finally, she pulled away and smiled.

"Now Agent Mulder, we'd better be going or Skinner will have our heads..."

You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com

Title: Divine Intervention

Part: 3/?

Author: Maria O'Rourke

Feedback: dk_scully_101@yahoo.com

Webpage: http://geocities.com/begininng_and_end/index.htm

Summary: Can you change fate? If the events of requiem were destined to happen yet, in another reality, Mulder and Scully were happily together, no mention of the events of Requiem entering their minds, is the end product the same or can they change their destiny? 

Disclaimer: see previous parts.

Spoilers: brief mention to Orison.

Thanks: Marlen for the continuous feedback!

Wiseman Jewellers.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

2:12pm.

Sam stared out the window of the jewellers, watching as another police car pulled up along side the dozen or more that had been there for the last ten minutes. He could clearly see the men and women running around, arming their guns and setting up in their various positions around the building, surrounding them, cornering them and he didn't like to feel smothered.

"There's around a dozen cars Mike," he said, turning away from the window. 

"Triple that and you get the number of cops..."

"Fuck!" Mike swallowed, staring at Sam in utter silence until there was a muffle from behind him; he turned and stared at the bloodstained cop lying sprawled against the counter. "It's all her fucking fault, she did this..."

"She didn't do anything but she's dying because of what you've done!" the doctor stated, pressing the ripped cloths he'd made into a makeshift bandage and turned his attention back to the bleeding woman as she moaned, coming out of the unconscious state that she'd been in since she'd been shot.

"Mul...." 

"Shhhhh, don't try to talk."

She cringed as she tried to swallow.

"What happened?" she licked her lip. "My chest..."

"You got shot."

"I'm an FBI agent..."

Mike stepped forward.

"An *FBI* agent? Shit!"

"Thanks Mike, not only are there cops out there, but the FBI too?"

Mike shook his head.

"No, they might not be there... She came here on her own, they don't know she's in here..."

"Yet."

"Well, how are they going to find out?" he looked around the room. 

"There's nobody to tell them..."

"They're going to know that she's missing."

Mike swallowed and looked at her, lying sprawled against the counter.

"They won't know where she is..."

"She's losing blood, we need to get her to a hospital..."

Mike shook his head.

"Ain't gonna happen doc, she's not going anywhere, not while they're out there..."

"She'll *die*, don't you understand that? She's losing too much blood..."

Scully's hand gripped his shirt.

"Don't, just do what he says."

"You're losing too much blood, you need medical help that can be provided in a hospital, I don't know where the bullet is or how bad it's affecting you internally..."

Scully licked her lips again.

"I'm a doctor, I know the risks, just listen to him."

"You can't just lie there..."

"It hit my shoulder, if you make a sling for my arm then it should help."

"It looks like its hit you in the chest..."

Sam kneeled down beside her.

"We didn't want anyone to get hurt..."

Scully turned her head slowly to stare at him.

"You know you're not going to get away with this..."

Mike laughed.

"I don't think you're in a position to judge, we're going to get away with this and we've got the power, your life's in our hands..."

Scully swallowed, looking around at the people spread across the room, staring at her. She could see fear in their eyes, she felt the fear herself, deep within her, hidden behind the calm exterior that she had built in the brief minutes that she'd regained consciousness. 

"If I die, then things are going to go really bad for you, you won't get away with killing an FBI Agent..."

"You think very highly of yourself Agent..." Mike paused and stared at her. "I didn't catch your name..."

"Scully, Dana Scully..."

"Well, Agent Scully, Agent Dana Scully, nobody's going to miss you are they? It's not as if anyone from the FBI knows that you're in here, is it?"

Scully stared at him, trying to hide the sudden depth of fear that had entered her. Someone did know she was in here and that someone would do anything to get her out of here. She stared at the clock above the door.

2:31pm

He'd be here by now, ready to pick her engagement ring, but would she live to choose it?

Basement Office.

FBI Headquarters.

Washington DC.

November 17th 2000.

10:12am

He stared into space, his eyes not focussed on anything in particular, and the pencil in his hand tapping gently against the stack of paperwork lying idly on his desk. He stared at the clock, only another 4 hours to go and he wouldn't see her until then, he felt like bursting.

He didn't know why he'd asked her to marry him, he'd never thought about it until after that dream. He'd been up half the night because of it, even went for his jog an hour earlier because he couldn't get back to sleep, how could anyone get back to sleep after what he'd seen in that dream?

He'd envisioned her, lying in his arms, dead. Her skin had been so pale, eyes unfocused and still, non-blinking. Her lips were covered in caked blood and she looked so fragile that she would break. He even saw himself sitting there, holding her in his arms, and cradling her like a broken toy, a porcelain doll. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

He closed his eyes, trying to clock the images from his dream. He'd never thought of losing her like this in a long time, not since after she'd killed Donnie Pfaster. The sleepless nights and continuous phone calls that he'd had brought back bad memories. But he'd been in a different position then, he hadn't the opportunity to hold her the way he had now, he hadn't the opportunity to take her in his arms and kiss her, hug her, love her. It was shortly after this event that he'd told her that he loved her.

He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk in front of him and folding his hand sin front of him, allowing them to sit on his lap. He stared at the photo on his desk, the only one to accompany the picture of Samantha. Scully stood in Mulder's arms, standing in front of him so that his chin was propped on her shoulder and his arms encircling her waist, hands intertwined so that every part of them was touching.

If he was so utterly happy then why had he suddenly got the biggest dread building up inside?

You like? You hate? You want more? Think I should bin it? TELL ME! dk_scully_101@yahoo.com


End file.
